A New Begining
by midnight-writer97
Summary: Elena wants to start a new live and leaves town. Of course she left without saying anything to anybody. Oh, did I mention Elena is a Vampire ? Elena/OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**A new beginning**

**_-Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters! Do only Character I own is my OCC. Enjoy my story and review please. - Oh, and in my story Elena is quite healthy, but not enormous. (If you're wondering why I wrote that, well, it's for later in my story, but like…really later.)_**

***Prologue***

I never wanted to be a Vampire. I never wanted to be like Damon, Stefan, Caroline and all the others. I wanted to have a normal life, a normal life with my friends and family. Sometimes I wish to be an outsider, to not know about the supernatural world. Just to be Elena Gilbert, the girl next door, who lives with her brother in a little town called Mystic Falls. But of course my wish didn't come true, my parents aren't a live, I'm a doppelganger and as if that wasn't good enough, I'm a vampire now too. How that happened? Let's just say, one thing lead to the other. If I was always this acceptant about it? Oh, hell no! At the beginning I was terrified, angry, and unhappy, I felt everything! It was horrible, but as time passed I learned to control my emotions and learned to accept them. I also learned to accept the fact, that I was now a vampire, which was the hardest.

It was an unusually dark night in Mystic Falls. I was planning on leaving Mystic Falls, since some weeks. Leaving my family and friends without telling them isn't nice, I know this, but sometimes there aren't any other chances. Damon, Caroline and Bonnie wouldn't have let me go; they would've locked me into a cellar and kept me there!

Carefully I listened to every sound in the house, the only thing I could hear were Alaric and Damon snoring in the rooms next to my door. I slowly closed my room after looking around one last time. For some reason I knew it was a goodbye forever, even if I couldn't say why.

I drove for hours and hours, until I had to stop for some gas. It was early morning and I hoped that, their restaurant was open. It looked a bit like the Grill, but with a touch of mystery. As I walked in I spotted an empty place at the bar. There weren't many customers in the restaurant, which wasn't that surprising.

"Hey, sweetie. What can I get you?" asked the woman at the bar. "I'd like to have water and a burger please." "Sure, anything else?" "No, thanks." After a minute or two a man suddenly sat next to me. He was, I suppose, in his late twenties. He looked really handsome, he had brown hair, was quite tall, green eyes and a beautiful smile. "Hi, is this place free?" he asked. "Of course" "Great, I haven't got the chance to meet you I think. My name's William van Bengels. But you can call me Will." "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert." "Can I offer you something to drink? A beer or something stronger?" I couldn't help to laugh at the way he moved his eyebrows, it was just like Damon used to. "No thanks. I already have my water and besides I have to drive." "Where are you going, if I may ask?" "You may. But truth be told, I have no idea." After that we were silent for a while, I was eating my burger and he was sipping at his beer. After I paid my bill, we said our goodbyes and off I went. When I reached my car, I realized I could stop thinking about this Will. These beautiful green eyes hunted me; they had something in them that I couldn't tell. I got into the car and turned on the radio, hoping that this could take off my mind of this handsome guy. Just this moment one of my favorite songs started playing and I couldn't help but sing. And right after that song, another one and another came on.

When I felt too tired to continue driving, I pulled over at the first motel I saw. It wasn't really nice, but it could have been worse. The old lady at the reception was really nice and she reminded me a bit of my mother. The room itself was really small and a mix between pink flower walls and a beige carpet, which had many stains on it. All in all it was good for one night, but of course I wouldn't stay longer here. I took a quick shower, dried my hair and sat on my bed. During the time I spent in the small bathroom, it had begun raining. I walked to the window and observed the road, but since I couldn't see anything I just went to bed. At first I couldn't sleep, but after listening to the rain, which relaxed me allot, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

***Next Day***

I woke up in the early morning gasping for air. I couldn't remember my dream, but I had a small feeling that I didn't want to. For a short while I was tempted to call somebody from home, but that meant that they could find me. I couldn't and wouldn't let them find me. After that, I decided it was best just to take a cold shower and to leave this place. After I took my shower I wanted to finally know where to drive. So I took out a map and to let faith choose, where I should go. Then I closed my eyes and let my finger circle over the map. At one point I decided to drop my finger and to look where it landed. I must say I wasn't disappointed in my finger. He had chosen Los Angeles.

After searching the next airport on the map, I drove there. Once there I found an automobile market and sold my car. I didn't get allot of money, since it wasn't really new. But it was more than enough for me. I just got one of the last tickets to L.A., but unfortunately I had to run through the entire airport, luckily for me it was not so big. Once in the plain I walked into a passenger, while I was looking for my seat. I started to excuse myself, but when I saw the person's faces I couldn't help but be shocked and then smile.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter of my new story. I'm trying to write a seconde chapter, but I can't guarantee that I will succeed. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries and any of the characters. But I own my OCC. Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter, or any of my stories. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review.**_

_*Summary*_

_Elena left town, she's a vampire, she met someone and now she's standing in an airplane. She just bumped into a person. _

_*End of Summary*_

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked up into the persons face and couldn't help to be a little shocked and smile, at the handsome face that was before me. There standing right in front of me, was William… William... What was his last name? Ah, yes. Van Bengels… "If it isn't my lucky weak! Elena, right?" "Yes, William, right?" I copied him. I couldn't help but start to laugh; I couldn't believe that I was flirting with him. "Yes. You're going to L.A. too? Which seat do you have?" "Yes, I'm going to L.A. and uhm... oh, I have seat 12c and you?" "Great, I have 12b! Now we're stuck together all night." Oh I love his laugh… ELENA! Get a grip! Oh... I hope he doesn't see me blushing. "Yeah... I guess. Are you going for business or are you visiting family in L.A., Will. It's still alright, with 'Will', isn't it?" "Sure, it's alright. Well, we could say for both. And you? Business or for 'pleasure'?" The way he said pleasure I couldn't help but look down. He was making me all nervous and every time he looked me deep into my eyes, I wanted to just sink deeper into my seat. "Well...it's complicated, but I would say, it's for both. Sorry to ask, but where are you from? It's not to be rude; it's just that your accent is really interesting." "No problem. I'm originally from Holland, but I lived most of my live in Switzerland." "Switzerland? Wow, I never was there, what is it like?" "It's beautiful really. Especially the mountains, the Alps, they're as beautiful in the summer as in the winter." We continued talking for a long while after that. William seems really interesting and funny. Then we just stayed silent for a while, I then fell asleep, because next thing I remember is Will gently waking me up. "Hey, Elena. You still sleeping? We're landing in about 10 minutes. I didn't want to disturb you, but I thought it would be better to wake up now, then if people are pushing you around, because we already landed." "Oh, it's fine. Thank you, very much. I… am well; I guess I just fell asleep." "No, problem."

When we were out of the airplane, we both had to go get our luggage. Once there we continued talking about music and other things, when suddenly an old lady came up to us. "Hello, I'm sorry for disturbing you both, but my friend and I", she pointed to another older lady some meters away; „Well... we just wanted to tell you, that you look. Adorable together. Such a sweet couple." At that Will and I both had to laugh a bit, but I had to blush to. But then Will said something that made me really speechless. "Oh, thank you. That's so nice. We're very happy together; we just got married a month ago." "Oh, how sweet! Lidy, did you hear that? Well, I wish you all the best. Goodbye!" "Goodbye, Madame." Finally I found my voice again and I could ask him the question I so desperately wanted to ask him. "Why, did you tell them we were married?" "I...You'll maybe find that stupid, but I didn't want to make the Lady embarrassed by saying we weren't together. But did you see her expression when I mentioned we were 'married'? Just priceless!" He exactly copied her expression and we both started laughing so hard, that we had already tears in our eyes. "Okay, it's true. She looked really nice. Did you see already your luggage?" "Yeah, she looked really nice. She reminds me a bit of my grand-mother. My luggage? Uhm, no … Wait! Yes, I see it! I'm going to get it."

When we had our luggage we went to the exit. I was thinking about where to go, when Will came up to me and exactly asked me that. "So, where are you going?" "Well… actually I have no idea. Do you know a good place or hotel? I never was here." "Well, sure... there's the Roja Hotel. It's just at the beach. I'm taking a cap, which I going in that direction, so if you want you could take the same cap." "Oh, okay. Thanks by the way, for everything." "No need to thank me! I'm always open to help a beautiful woman." Oh, no, I'm blushing again. Why do I feel so nervous around him?

A while later we arrived in front of the hotel, we exchanged our numbers and said our goodbyes, with the promise we would see each other again. 10 minutes later, when I was in my room, I heard my phone ringing. Without looking I answered it. "Hello?" _**"Hi, Elena!"**_ "Will? Why are you calling?" I couldn't help but laugh, it was actually really sweet that he would call right back, as soon as we said our goodbyes. _**"Well, I wanted to be sure that it was really your number… and I wanted to invite you to dinner. What do you think?"**_ "Wow, I'd love to! But one question, did you really think I would give you a wrong number? Aren't you my _'husband'_?" _**"You're right 'darling'. So can I pick you up at eight?"**_ "Yes, that's perfect. Where are we going?" _**"Well, I'm not going to tell you. But you can comfortable."**_ "Okay, then see you this evening Will." _**"Until later, Elena."**_

Sharp at eight o'clock, I heard a little nock at my room door. "Room service!" "I'm sorry, but I didn't command the room service!" "Madam, I'm sure, you commanded one!" What is this guy talking about? So I decided to open the door, just as I opened the door I saw William standing there, with a smirk and flowers. "William...but...but..." "Hello, room service is here." Oh, how I love his laugh.

_*Later in the evening*_

"Elena, I would like to show you one of my favorite places. If this alright with you of course." "Sure." He drove us to a cliff near the ocean. It was simply breath taking. The moon was our only light and there was a little wind. He let me do a big stone, at first I didn't know why, but then I could see a little foot path that lead to the beach. We walked down and once on the beach we started walking along the ocean. "You know, I saw allot of the world already, but the first time I was here, I fell in love with it." "Oh, I can imagine that. I never saw something like that. It's …wow... I don't think there are words for it." We were silent for a while and just walked along the ocean. At one point William made me stop and looked at me for a long time. "What is it William? Is something wrong?" "Elena...I...I need to tell you something." "..Okay..." "I know what you are." "What do you mean?" Did he know that I was a vampire? No, he couldn't. How would he even know? "I mean… that I know that you… well that you're a vampire. And I know that you're the doppelganger." "What?" "I know it, because … I'm a Vampire too." "No, good joke. I would know if you were a Vampire." "No you wouldn't … I..." "Please, William… tell me! Just…just speak!" "Long time ago, I met a witch. She was very powerful and I asked her for help. You have to know I am...old... Very old. I had many enemies and she helped me escape them. She put a curse on me which would make every Vampire, which meets me, believe that I'm human. ""Is this…Is this truth? William, are you really a Vampire?" "Yes, Elena it's the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dislcaimer- I don't own TVD or any of it's character. I just own my two OCC… **

"Why would you tell me the truth? I don't know you, William!" "It's exactly because of that. I want you to know me. I want to know you! It may sound crazy, but I would love to get to know you and it wouldn't be fair if I would lie to you. I did that way too much in the past and all it brought was misery. Look… I know it's a lot to take in, but please...be my friend. I never had a friend…and well, I like you..." "It's true. It is a lot to take in, but...I'm...I do want to be your friend…and perhaps you could help me find a house here or so… I really start to like that place.., but I think it's best if I go back to the hotel now... " "..Okay...and yeah I could show you some locations. I have a friend which is in the immobile. Do you want my jacket? It's getting cold…"

Back at the hotel we said our goodbyes and I walked to my room. Only when I stepped into my room, I realized just how much I was tired. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up, with the sun shining into my room. It was nearly nine and it was already quite warm. After I did my morning duties and dressed, I went out to get some breakfast. I found a beautiful terrace, near the beach and so lay a bit in the sun, thinking about the day before. Suddenly my phone started ringing, I tried to get it, but I just couldn't find it in my bag. When I finally reached it, I saw that William had called and that he left a voice mail, saying that he hoped I was fine and giving me his friends' name. His name was Mike Trempford, apparently he was quite known in the supernatural world. "And there I thought, I could get out of it."I muttered to myself.

After I finished my coffee and paid my bill, I went to this Mike's office. Straight away I noticed he was a Vampire too. He had black hair that came to his shoulder, he was quite tall and he had blue eyes, which reminded me of Damon's. He wore simple denim jeans and a white button up shirt. "Hello, Mrs. Can I help you?" "Hello... Well, a friend of yours, William, sent me here. He said you're one of the best addresses to find a new home." "William? How is he? Oh… excuse all my questions. I just haven't seen him in a long time. Please have a seat...Mrs.?" "Elena " "Oh, good. So, how's Willy?" "Well, he seems to be fine. But I don't really know him; I just met him yesterday in a bar." "Ah... yes...typical for him. But how can I help you, you mentioned that you would search for something? Is it something to buy?" "Yes, I search actually for a house or a flat. It doesn't have to be huge, but it should be near the ocean, if that's possible." "Certainly! Okay...let me quickly search what I have in stock." I took the chance to look around his office. It was really elegant and modern, all in white and with beautiful paintings on the walls. "Okay, Elena. I found 4 houses, but we don't have flats anymore. They're all near the ocean and there all in an extraordinary condition. Would you like to visit them?" "Visit them? Like in, going there and... Well look at them?" "Yes, of course! Where would be the fun in buying something, if we couldn't see it?" "Yeah, you're right. But there's still a little problem, I don't have a car." "Oh, darling, that isn't a problem! We just take mine!"

_*Later at the first house*_

"So, that the first house. As you can see it is quite spacious and really modern. You have place to park 4 cars in the garage and 3 outside. There are 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, too. Would you like to see the kitchen and the other rooms?" "Oh, yes please. It's so exciting! I never bought a house before!" "Oh, I remember the first house I bought. It was many years ago in England. It was really beautiful. Sorry for my rambling, but as you can see, I just love to talk!" "No, problem." "Where do I have the keys? Oh, here! So... voila! What do you think?" "Wow, it's…its gorgeous! Oh... and the view! I love it!" "Yes, the view is magnificent! But, wait to see the other houses! They're all beautiful! And you'll see it's going to be a hard choice!" "Yeah, if they're all that beautiful, then it's going to take me forever!" At that we both had to laugh like crazy.

After a short drive, we drove up a little hill to the second house. The house had a little private path that went to the beach. It had 3 bedrooms, just as much bathrooms and an amazing kitchen, with view on the ocean. It even had a little library, with a fire place. The house itself was actually quite new, but it was build, so that it looked older. There was also a beautiful rose garden and a little fountain. "The little path has light at night. So that you can walk down safely, even at night. And the fountain is illuminated at night, too." "The garden is really impressive¨! All this roses are beautiful, what are their names?" "Well, these at the front have the name 'Louis de Funès' and those next to the fountain have the name 'Mister Lincoln'. Is it alright if we go to the next house? I've got to be back at my office at three." "Sure, no problem. "

At the third house we only spent about ten minutes. I didn't like it, because it was too open for my taste and it looked really cold. The last house was one that had certain characters of a castle. It had a huge front door and many bedrooms, with secret passages. "Why does that house has so many secret passages?" "This house was owned by a Vampire, a quite paranoid Vampire who wanted to be in control of everything. There are also many cameras, but they're all hidden. I think that if you have a lot of secret business, you should take this one." "Oh, no believe me. I don't want to live in a house that is observed like a prison." Even just thinking about living in this house a shiver went up my spine. "Yes, that's… mhm….how; do you call it these days?" "You mean 'creepy'?" "Yes! Creepy, that's what I wanted to say! So, those were the 4 houses, do you have already a favorite?" "Well, yes. The 2 first are my favorite, but I clearly need to think about them." "Good, well when you've decided, just let me know. Should I drive you back to my office or somewhere else?" "Oh, well you're office is just fine, Mr. Trempford." "Oh, please call me Mike! Mr. Trempford is way too formal."

_*In the evening*_

I was lying on the bed watching 'Dinner for one', when I heard my old phone ringing. The old phone as I call it is the phone I had back in Mystic Falls. The phone, with all my old contacts and the phone that didn't stop ringing since I left town. For the first time since my arrival in L.A. I risked a look at it. The caller I.D. said Damon, again Damon. I had 58 missed calls and 78 texts. The texts were all quite the same. They all said **"Where are you?"** or **"Why did you leave"** or even **"Did someone force you to leave?" **I felt a bit guilty leaving, but I couldn't feel more than that. The most calls were from Damon, Jeremy and Caroline. I was a bit astonished that Stefan only tried to call me 3 times. This made me a bit angry and so I just shut the phone off, so hoping that in the process, it would make me forget a bit about Mystic Falls and its inhabitants. Then I looked at my other phone, there was a text from William. It said **"How did the visiting go? Did you found one?"** this made me smile. I didn't know him that much, but he was really caring and friendly. He had a touch of danger and mystery, too. I thought about texting him back, but I wanted to talk with him. After three rings I heard his deep voice.

"Hello, Elena." "Hi, William. You're friend Mike, really knows what he's doing." "Oh, yes. Selling homes is his biggest passion. Did you found one that you liked?" "Well, actually two. But know I have to decide which I should take and that's really the hardest part." "Absolutely. It's always hard to choose." "Yeah, that's true. Well I actually called to tell, thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have found those two houses." "No need to thank. I'd do it again and again." "Okay, then I wish you a nice evening. And would it be possible, that you'd help me furnish the new house, once I bought it?" "Certainly! I'd love to! Have a nice evening and see you soon." "Bye."

After I hung up, I called Mike. "Hi, Mike. It's Elena." "Elena! Hi, could you already choose?" "Yes, I'm taking the second house. " "Oh, great choice Elena. It'll suit you, just perfect. When do you want to come and sign the contract?" "Well, as soon as possible." "The soonest would be tomorrow morning. Would that be okay?" "Yes, that's perfect. Thanks and good night." "Good night."

This night I fell asleep dreaming of my future in my new house. I dreamed of running on the beach and always looking up to somebody, a man, who was standing on the terrace, but I couldn't see his face. The sun shone too much. Who was it?

**This was the 3. Chapter. I hope you liked it. Some information… the roses 'Louis de Funès' and 'Mister Lincoln' do exist. They aren't invented. Second: I would love to hear some ideas, how I should continue this story or any of my stories. Thanks for reading and pleases do not forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. But fortunately for me I own my two OCC. I wanted to thank 'naomiw92', who gave me great idea, how to continue this story. So I hope the next chapter won't disappoint you. **

_*Next morning*_

The next morning I woke up to pounding and shouting at my door. I was so confused and still extremely sleep. I wondered who that could be ad I tried to search for a robe. But like always when you really need something you can't find it. "Open the door!" "I'm COMING! Relax... nobodies dying." When I opened the door, I was shocked to see who was pounding on my door. "William…Mike... are you doing here? It's seven in the morning!" "Elena, it's really important. Can we come in?" "You both already have a foot in my room, so I guess, yeah why not." I laid them to the small lounge. "Do you want something to drink?" "No, thank you. We need to talk with you. Do you know the Salvatore's?" "Yes, why? They live in the same town I lived. Why?" For the first time, Mike started speaking. "Why? Well... for starters they made some powerful Vampires really angry... and..." "What? Again! God, is that the only hobby they have?" At my outburst both Vampire looked at me really strangely. "What do you mean by 'again'?" "Well, it's simple really… Stefan, the younger brother, made Klaus angry. I suppose you know him?" "Of course!" "Well, he… he stole at first his family and well…after that Klaus was always a bit angry. Damon on the other side made Kol and Elijah angry. More than once I must say. But who are the Vampire they made angry this time?" "Well, they didn't make just some Vampires angry; they made some hybrids angry too. But as for the Vampires...well they made some originals angry again. And two other very powerful Vampires." "Okay… well for starters which originals and second why do you wake me for that?" "Elena, it's really important! They think you got kidnapped or even worse! And because of that, they're going to all the powerful Vampires! They want to search you and bring you back home, as they say! And for the originals, well its Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah." "Wow, so basically you're saying they made nearly the entire original family pissed, again. And you're saying too, that they're making this, for me?" "Yes, that's exactly what we're saying." I couldn't believe it. We tried so hard to make everything peaceful again and they all trough it away, by saying they want to save me! "So, what should I do then, William, Mike?" "Well, I don't know about you, Mike, but I would suggest that you go back there and tell them you're save and well. And if you want I could accompany you." "Well, I think so too, William. And by the way, I would accompany you there too, Elena. Even if I don't know you since long, I can see that you're a really nice girl." "Yes, maybe it's best if I go back there and make everything clear. And it's really nice of both of you to come here and tell me that. As for your offer, I don't know how to thank you, really. It means allot for me." "Well I sure know how you could thank me Elena." "How, Mike?" "Well, you could sign the contract. I have it just here in my pocket."

15 minutes later, as they were gone again, I started packing. Mike, William and I had decided that we would take the first plane black to Mystic Falls, which would depart in the late afternoon. I wanted to pack quickly, so that I could bring the rest to my new home. I realized it became quite a habit for me to pack in haste. As I packed, I started to wonder about everything that changed in my life so quickly.

_*At the airport* _

William and I were waiting in chairs and looking over all our handbags. At first Mike was with us, but the he said he would get a quick 'snack'. "William, you know I really thought about everything this morning. I mean I fought about the reasons why the Salvatore's would do those things. And the only thought I could come up with is, that it is my responsibility! They did all of that just because of me! I feel, so guilty!" "Elena, calm down. No need to cry. It isn't your fault they're doing that, it's their own choices and decisions that lead to that." He took me in his arms and we stayed like this, until Mike came back. "Oh, if this sight isn't cute!" "I...I..." "No need to explain, Elena." If I could still blush, I would be the deepest red. Thankfully for me, that wasn't possible anymore. But before I had time to react or say anything, the loudspeaker told us, that it was time to get into the plane.

_*Later in Mystic Falls*_

At the airport we had gotten a rental car and I gave Mike, who was driving, the address to my former home. As soon as we got into the car, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the car was just slowing down. We stopped in front of my house. "How are you feeling?" asked William, "should we accompany you or do you want to go there alone?" "Come with me please, both of you. How many people are in there?" "What do you think William? I would say about 5 or six people." "Not, bad. They're exactly 6 in there. A witch, two humans, and three Vampires." "Well the entire gang is there. Let's go or I'll be tried to just walk away." We all walked next to each other in silence. At the top of the porch, I took a deep breath and then rang the bell. I only had to wait some seconds before a well know person opened the door. "Well, hello Damon."

**I'm sorry this chapter is quite short, but I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this story. I will try to write the next chapter as soon, as I can. I'm still open for any ideas you all my have, so please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I only own my OCC's. I hope you still enjoy me stories and thank you for reading. But please do not forget to review my story. Thank you-**

*Last chapter*

Elena is back in town and just knocked at the front door of her house. "Well, hello Damon..."

*Finished*

Elena's P.O.V.

It was quite funny to see Damon so speechless. I always wanted to make somebody really speechless, but that I wouldn't have imagined. As soon as my words left my mouth, Damon shot the door closed again. "Well, that's a way of greeting. Don't you think Elena?" "Yeah, you're right, Mike. Should I knock again? Or should I walk to the living room window and knock there? What do you think Will?" "Well, we could give them a little show, don't you think? Come on, let's go to the window." I didn't have a clue, what Will wanted to do, but judging by his smile, I knew it wasn't bad. So Mike and me follow Will, once there, Will told us to stand into a line. "What are we going to do?" I whispered. I knew that Damon probably could hear us, but I couldn't bring myself to care. After all it was still my house, well technically Jeremy's, but who cares? The Will's next words, where so sudden, that Mike and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you look forward for Christmas?" "Willy, sure we do, but what are you thinking?" "Mike, don't ask questions! They're boring! At three we all start singing, okay?" "Hem... sure..." "Good." Will shortly knocked at the window, which was covered by the old, brown curtain. Then Will hold up his fingers and counted word less to three. Exactly at three, the ones inside the house opened the curtains and we started singing 'I wish you a Merry Christmas'. The looks on their faces were just priceless! I thought, Bonnie's eyes would fall out. And Caroline had a really hard time trying not to laugh, because of the grimaces Mike was pulling. She wasn't really successful, since she burst out laughing so hard, that she fell down. Damon was just giving an angry look at Caroline and me. Stefan, well he looked like always. He had a huge frown on his forehead and his head leaned to the side. Jeremy just looked plain confused and Alaric; well he kind of seemed relieved. After we finished Damon was still giving us cold and angry stairs. "Well, are you going to invite us in, or do we have to stay in front of the window?" "Elena you…" "STOP! What are you doing Jeremy? You can't let her in!" "Why, not Bonnie! She's my sister!" "But she… she's a Vampire! She could hurt you, hurt us! And besides you don't know her followers." "I know that she's a Vampire! But she wouldn't hurt me! She's still my sister! Okay, so… Elena would you please come in?" "Thank you, Jeremy. Now could you please invite my friends in? This would be really nice." "I… okay. You two can I trust you? `" As if they were one, Mike and Will, responded at the same time. "Yes, you can."

5 minutes later we were all seated in the living room. William, Mike and I on one side and the others on the other. Everybody could feel a big tension in the room, so I decided to break it. "Well, we're not here for jokes…So, one question. Why?" For the fist time that night, Damon spoke. " What do you mean with 'why'?" "Don't play stupid with me! Why, did you piss off the originals?" "Because we wanted to save you!" "But save me from what? There was no danger! For once everything was peaceful." "Oh, don't turn it around. It's not our fault that, we pissed the originals off! YOU left without saying anything! YOU left! WE didn't know if you were still alive! You could've said something!" "But I tried! I tried to tell you all, that you were suffocating me! You all just didn't want to listen! Look… I didn't want to leave without telling anything, but it was the only way. I had to leave! I couldn't stay here! It's unhealthy… for me and for you! All of you! And you all know it." To prove my point, I looked into the eyes of each of my friends. Damon still seemed very angry, but Alaric seemed to be understanding. "But for know.. Please, go and apologize to the originals and all the others. Maybe we can fix what was already broken and steady what's still left." For a short while there was a heavy silence in the room, but then Alaric spoke. "Elena, you have to know that I'm still not very happy with your explanations… but I… I have to ask you two questions. And for me, this is the most important of all. Are you well and are you happy?" "I.. Yes, I'm feeling well and yes, I'm happy. I actually didn't feel so well and happy in a long time." "Then it's all that matters. But there's still something I wanted to ask you… Where did you go?" "I… I went to California. Well, actually I went to L.A." "Oh, can you do that stupid 'all is well, all is good' reunion! She left without saying! Stefan, let's go!" "Damon.." "DON'T 'DAMON' ME E-L-E-N-A!" And in a second they were out of the house. "Oh, I'm so sorry I completely forgot. Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, this is Mike and William. William, Mike, this are Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie." "Nice, to meet you, just call me Will, please. William is so old fashioned."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I only own my OCC's. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. And don't forget to review. **

_*In the last Chapter*_

_Elena, Mike and William sang in front of the living room window as a joke. Then Jeremy invites everyone in. Elena and Damon have a fight, he leaves with Stefan._

_*End of the last Chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

The rest of the evening went quite well, but at the end it was quite awkward. We didn't know what to say and we didn't know what to do. But after a time Jeremy asked me a very difficult question. "Elena, will you stay in town? I...mean when they excused themselves are you going to leave town again?" Oh, how much I wanted to tell him that I would try to stay here, but the truth was I couldn't. I didn't want to stay here, it wasn't my home anymore. Fun, that a short time in another place and with other people can change everything. "Jeremy. I will leave again, as soon as everything is finished here. You can then come to visit me or even stay with me if you want, but I won't come back." How I hated to hurt my little brother. He looked so sad right now. "O...okay. I'll think about it. Tell me a bit about your new home. What is it like?" And so I told him from my new house, new friends and everything going on in L.A. Only now did, I actually see, that Mike and Will were still in the room. They had gone to a corner and were talking together in low voices. "Hey, Jeremy it's pretty late. I think we should fine a sleeping place. Can we all sleep here? I could take my old room; Will and Mike could sleep on the couches. "Sure, you can sleep here! You don't have to ask, as for you both; I'm going to get some pillows and covers. If you don't have any pajamas, I could lend you some." "Thank you Jeremy. Will and I, will be perfectly fine on this couches. But first you'll have to excuse Elena, Will and I. We have to... you know… get a snack."

After our little 'snack' we came back to the house. Since we couldn't sleep we decided to watch a movie. William and I sat down on the bigger couch and Mike took a pillow, to lie on the floor. William had chosen many films. The first own was a comedy, the second too. Through the third one, a romantic film, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, with arms around me. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. At first I wanted to scream, but then I remembered where and with who I was. I heard a really loud snoring from the floor, which was actually Mike, who looked really funny. One foot was on his former pillow, his hand was around the living room table and he had his eyes open. At first I thought he was awake but, when a fly went onto his left eye and he didn't blink, I was sure he was awake. I wanted to get up, but I was afraid I would wake William if I moved. So I just thought, why not stay and go back to sleep? And so I did. The next time I woke up, I felt a hand around my waist, taping a quite fast rhythm. "Elena, are you a wake?" I quickly sat up and turned to him again. "Yes, sorry I fell asleep on you. I hope, it wasn't too uncomfortable for you." If I was still human, I would've been blushing right now. "No, it's fine. I must say, it's not too bad to sleep next to a beautiful girl like you. But next time a bit more space would've been better; this couch is way too small to have a sleeping party on it." I'm sure by now; I've been red like a tomato.

After we had breakfast and could clean ourselves, there was a knock on the door. There standing on the porch were Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. "Well look, whose back. Is dear Elena back to bring everything back to peace?" Rebekah's sarcasm was so obvious. But still I couldn't help but to crack a smile. "What an honor, of having three originals on my old porch. May I ask what you want here?" I really was quite interested in knowing what they wanted. This time Klaus spoke. "Straight to business, I see. But first, may we come in?" "Actually no, but we could speak at the grill." I suggested. I didn't want them inside Jeremy's house. And in public they couldn't do anything too stupid.

At the grill we went to the booth way at the back. We didn't want that anyone could hear us. We ordered something to drink and started then talking. For the first time Elijah spoke. "Where have you been?" "Somewhere..." I wasn't going to tell them where I was. I knew that nobody, except Jeremy, really believed that I was in L.A. Because yesterday, before the big fight with Damon started, I said I had to go to the bathroom. Once there I listened to the voices coming from the living room, I heard them all agree that I wasn't in L.A. They said that I wouldn't be as stupid as to give them my exact location, but what was good for me, was that nobody ever really believes the straight truth. "You didn't really believe I would tell you something, did you? Anyway... Why were you on the porch?" "To knock at your door, genius." "Rebekah! Stop it. We were there to speak with your little gang. I suppose you've heard, from our little disagreement with your friends?" If Klaus only knew. "Yes, I've heard of it. Is there a way to solve this? So that I can go back to my place and start my live?" If they say, I have to come with them I won't! After all I'm not a toy. Maybe I could run again and Will and Mike could help me. No! I'm not running again! I need to get a grip on my live! "No, there isn't! They've gone too far, this means war!" Ah, great. Just what I needed. Klaus really needs to calm down. "War? How interesting, but you know what? I'm out! You can fight as much as you want, but without me. I'm out of the picture! Bye!" With that said I stormed out of the grill, I looked at last time back and the expressions on their faces were priceless. They all had their mouths wide open and their eyes were huge!

*Back at the house*

"Will? Mike? Is anyone here?" "In the kitchen!" What were they doing in the kitchen? "Hey, guys. I need to talk with you. I went with Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah to the grill, and do you know what? The want to start a WAR! But I'm done trying to 'protect' everyone, I'm going home." "You mean to L.A.?" "Yes, that's where I belong now. Let's pack, I'm going to say goodbye to Jer, Alaric and Caroline, and when we're on the plane I'll send a text to the others." I just wanted to turn around, when Mike and Will turned me around and hugged me. First I was quite shocked, but it felt good. I felt safe and at home. Then we pulled away, and they both gave me huge smiles. "Oh, Elena by the way, we have a surprise for you. It's waiting in your bedroom." I was really confused by that, why would they organize a surprise? So we all together went upstairs and when I opened my room door, there on my bed was…

**So that's the end of the 6. Chapter. Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review, if you got the chance. **


End file.
